Izumo Kamiki
Izumo Kamiki is a female Exwire and student at the Exorcism Cram School of True Cross Academy. She is strong-willed, and something of a "tsundere". She comes from a long line of shrine maidens, and was born with Heian Period noblewoman-like eyebrows. Although a top student, she is quite condescending towards her classmates, both in actions and words. Statistics *'Name': Izumo Kamiki, Shrine Maiden *'Origin': Blue Exorcist *'Gender': Female *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': October 11 *'Classification': Human, Exwire, Exorcist Tamer, True Cross Academy Student *'Height': 164 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 49 kg (108 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': 81-58-82 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Purple *'Blood Type': A *'Attire': *'Favorite Food': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': Soji Inami (Father; deceased), Tamamo Kamiki (Mother; deceased), Tsukumo Kamiki (Sister) *'Class': AA-Class *'Skills': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Izumo has dark red eyes and long dark purple hair, which she usually keeps in a twintails or a ponytail hairstyle. Her most notable trait would be her small, oval shaped eyebrows, which is why Rin Okumura calls her by the nickname "polkabrows". Her outfit is primarily the school uniform. She has also been called "cute" by Yohei. Personality Izumo maintains a very tsundere attitude most of the time, though it's mostly tsun and less dere. She is very cold and condescending towards those around her except for her friend Paku. She takes advantage of Shiemi Moriyama, when Shiemi asks to be her friend, by essentially making Shiemi her servant. Paku, distraught that Izumo was taking advantage of an honest person, finally admitted to Izumo that she does not consider Izumo to be a true friend. However, she does occasionally show kindness. She was the first Exwire to accept Rin after learning that he was the son of Satan. She sat next to him on the train to Kyoto when no one else would. She also encouraged him on his candle training when he was frustrated. She is quite considerate even though she does not appear that way. She easily loses confidence when she sees her friends in distress but has slowly learned to stay calm and composed during battles. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Tamer Meister: She has proven to be a skilled Tamer. She believes that her natural talent is related to her distant relation to the White Foxes. That means she has exceptional spiritual strength, as Igor said that this is the key to controlling familiars. Her knowledge and use of their skills is also impressive. She can use them to fight, and can also use them to summon the sacred wine and remove a Ghoul medium level. *'Purification of Spirits': Izumo sends Mike and Uke to bite her enemy in a circle like a hurricane. *'Great Scared Wine of Heavens': Uke transforms into a bowl and pours holy wine that, like Holy Water, can put out Rin's Flames of Satan. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Exwire Category:Tamer Category:True Cross Academy Members Category:Blue Exorcist Characters Category:Protagonists